Derrial Lee Faye Tam
"The guy bugs me. Just look at his face"- Mal Reynolds Derrial "Derry" Lee Frye Tam portrayed by Logan Lerman. A shy boy genius with a boat load of responsibility. Much like his aunt River everything comes as easily as breathing to Derrial, hence the reason why his family wants to keep him a secret. After his sister's disappearance Derrial created a time machine determined to save the future by going into the past. Biography Pre Birth and Kaylee's Death Derry was born to Simon Tam and his wife Kaylee, being their secnd child. Before his birth, well he was still in the womb, his mother Kaylee was killed and he was cut out of her stomach, by his own sister Winnet on his mother's behalf. It being her finale wish. Early Life Derry was raised in alienation because of his brilliant mind, Simon wanted to protect him so he kept him a secret from everyone except for close family and friends. Simon's death Simon was murdered by the Alliance along side his sister River Tam because of this Winnet was forced to rise to leadership Derrial began to interact more with others. Another help with his socializing skills was William, his personal bodyguard assigned by Winnie and Zephie, a compainion who was trained by Inara and knew Will since childhood. Will and Derry became close friends despite their many different outlooks and Derry developed a strong bond with Zephie. For a long while Derry distanced himself from his cousin Melody we'll she was busy becoming an expert strategist. William, against Winnie's wishes, chose to teach Derry how fight and patch up wounds. Derry's Decision After his sisters kidnapping Derrial made the decision to go back in time to save the future with his cousin Melody. Personality and Appearance Derry is described as a tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He is also described as looking like his father which Derry denies. While he might not seem it at first glance, Derry is a genius except that doesn't necessarily makes him smart, but it can occasionally fool people into thinking he is. He has a tendency to become enamored with a specific subject and let it take over, meaning he can spend hour after hour surfing wikipedia for information on deep sea pollution, but when forced to work on something he dislikes or finds boring he distracts himself and then is under-prepared when the information is necessary.Derry has an incredible memory for things he thinks are interesting, and can recall them in amazing detail. He's able to write out the entire history of roman circumcision and after only seeing someone make it once, he can recall the recipe for a self-igniting molotov cocktail using nothing but his chemistry lab equipment. People can be even more difficult for him than academics. Derry is not the bravest, meaning he's significantly quicker to back down, though it does depend on just how seriously he takes the threat to his person and whether or not a friend or his cousin will be in danger. He's got a vindictive streak, too. He can be rather narrow sighted, focused on one goal or person to the point of detriment to himself or others. Relationships Family Winnet Derrial and Winnie were orphans since they lost their parents to the war. Winnie became extreamly protective of Derrial and refused to let him near any battles or anything related to it. Winnie being kidnapped by the Independance is what pushed Derrial into going into the past. Melody Tam “You're a horrible person.” ''“I know. It keeps me awake at night.” - Derrial to Melody '' During childhood, after Derry's mother's death Melody arrived with her mother to help out. It was not long before Melody became very protective of Derry. Melody acts very protective and caring toward Derry because of what happened in the past and whats currently happening in the future. The true extent of Melody's bond with Derry is shown to be very deep, as Melody eventually becomes willing to sacrifice her own life to spare Derry from death. Overall, Melody's relationship with Derry is that of a mother figure and older sister. River Tam River and Derry have a very mother son like relationship. After Derry's mother died River journeyed to live with them along with her daughter. She became very motherly towards Derry and he was greatly affected by her and Simon's deaths. Love Interests Jena Derry was smitten with Jena the moment he laid eyes on her. The two met after she successfully saved his life medically. Derry was the first to suggest having her stay with them for good. During her stay, the two formed a quick friendship, discovering that they had a lot in common. Derry finally asks Jena on a date and the two entered a relationship which had to end soon after Winnet's kidnapping and Derry's departure into the future. When she appears in the future, she seems to have changed and is working for the alliance with Winnet. Even though she has did some terrible things. However, in the course of their conflict Derry still maintains a deep affection for Jena and believed that there may yet be a chance for her to reform. Friends William Derry and Willy have been very close friends for a long time - in fact, Willy is Derry’s only friend. Despite their closeness, Willy really doesn’t talk about his past nor share his secrets with Derry. Derry worries constantly about Willy because of this and sometimes asked him bluntly if he's gay for his lack of interest in everything. Zephillia Bree Cardoc Although it may not seem like it at first glance, Derry and Zephie are on good terms. Their relationship did not start out well with Zephie treating Derry bad thing he's a rich kid. as they spent more time together they began to understand each other more, even being able to work together with little arguments. They eventually grow to from an unfriendly relationship to considering each other valuable friends and allies. Hope Alleyne Washburne Hope and Derry are always there to help each other, their friendship growing until they had a more family relationship. As a self inclined debt to Kaylee Hope promised to protect Winnie and Derry with her life. Derry also used to depend on Hope a lot, but later realized that he cannot depend on her forever. Mal Reynolds Mal's relationship with Derry has most often been a rocky one. When Kaylee revealed she was pregnant, Mal was originally excited until the war broke out and Kaylee died. He remained very protective of Derry all the way until he died in the war. Upon his return into the past, he immediately attempted to strike a deal with Mal in the middle of a con, much to Mal's suspicion and confusion. After finding out Derry's origin Mal became protective of him once again but to Derry's annoyance. Quotes *"Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story, but I'm gonna pass"'' *(to William Reforx)"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship."" *(to Jena Darvey) "I thought you looked really beautiful when you cried" * "Well, there's also death in numbers. It's called a massacre. A bloodbath. Carnage. Slaughter. Butchery. Wow" * “Why am I attractive to gay guys?” * (To Melody Tam) “You're a horrible person.” - Derrial * “You're killing people...to death!” * (To Jena Darvey) “ This new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you.” * (To Jayne Cobb)“Can someone kill him again? Please?” Trivia *Derry is named after Derrial Book *His first word was "Shiny" *Derry loves guns *The name of Derry creates an overly-sensitive nature which causes you to sense and feel far more than you can understand or put into words. **Have a deep, artistic, and creative side which shows through a love for music and literature. **Writing is a more natural mode of expression for his deeper thoughts and feelings than the spoken word. **He has an ability to concentrate and work intently on anything which holds his interest. **He enjoys the out-of-doors and finds his greatest peace and relaxation from the beauty and harmony of nature. **He prefers to limit his friendships and associations to those who share his interests and appreciate his ways. **Others often find it difficult to understand him. **Tends to build up within him and, if he cannot release them through a creative, constructive channel, he could suffer with frustration, moods, and much inner turmoil. Behind the Scenes *Derry is potrayed by Logan Lerman *Logan Lerman Lily Collins were in the "Stuck in Love" together *Logan Lerman starred with Nina Dobrev and Emma Watson were in "Perks of Being a Wallflower" together *Logan Lerman and Nathan Fillion are in "The Sea Monsters" Together Category:Characters